1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to steering wheel vehicle anti-theft devices, and more particularly to an anti-theft steering wheel for vehicles that prevents the steering wheel from being turned and also prevents access to the steering wheel attachment nut to prevent steering even if the steering wheel is destroyed.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There are several patents that disclose various steering wheel locking apparatus having rods. However, none of these have the housing of an anti-theft device molded into the central transverse hub portion of the steering wheel below the plane of the steering wheel ring portion wherein the housing is secured to the upper end of the steering shaft and encloses the steering wheel attachment nut. The present anti-theft steering wheel not only has extendible rods to prevent the steering wheel from being turned but also prevents access to the steering wheel attachment nut to prevent steering even if the steering wheel is cut or destroyed.
Coto, U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,132, discloses a steering wheel locking apparatus having an extendible rod that is slidably mounted in a tubular spoke that is integral with a side of the rectangular horn or airbag housing assembly of the steering wheel. In one embodiment the rod has a plurality of spaced apart annular recesses on its inward facing end. In another embodiment the rod has a link chain with plurality of spaced links at its inward facing end. A rotatable latch of a key lock mounted on the spoke engages a selected recess or chain link to lock the rod in a retracted or extended position. The spokes, rod, and chain are offset from the center of the horn or airbag housing.
Wyman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,957, discloses an electronically activated steering wheel anti-theft apparatus having a pair of extendible rods that are built into the transverse body of the steering wheel. An electric switch connected with the steering column ignition switch controls electronic latches that allow the rods to be retracted only when the ignition switch is turned on.
Ball, U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,077, discloses a steering wheel anti-theft apparatus having a single extendible rod that is slidably mounted in a bore extending through a pair of axially aligned spokes of a spoked steering wheel. The rod has a pair of spaced apart notches. A rotatable pin portion of a key lock mounted on the spoke engages the first notch on the rod to maintain the rod in a retracted position and engages the second notch to maintain the rod in its extended position.
Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,614, discloses a flat circular cover with a peripheral lip that is secured over the steering wheel and has a wheel locking apparatus with an extendible rod mounted on the face of the cover. The rod has a knuckled section on its inward facing end that is slidably received through a key lock mounted on the face of the cover. The lock engages the knuckled section to lock the rod in an extended position.
Wang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,429, discloses a steering wheel locking device having a single extendible rod that is slidably mounted in a tube disposed in a trough integrally formed in the underside of the transverse rib of the steering wheel. The rod has a pair of spaced apart grooves. A rotatable latch of a key lock mounted on the top side of the rib engages the first groove on the rod to maintain the rod in a retracted position and engages the second groove to maintain the rod in its extended position. Alternatively, the trough, tube and rod may be mounted in the rib or on top of the rib. The trough, tube, and rod are offset from the steering wheel attachment nut so as not to interfere with installing the steering wheel on the steering column.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular, by an anti-theft steering wheel having a box-like housing in its central transverse hub portion disposed below the plane of the surrounding annular steering wheel ring portion. The housing is secured to the steering wheel shaft upper end to rotate therewith and has a pair of parallel spaced longitudinal tubular passageways. A pair of metal security rods telescopically mounted in the tubular passageways are movable between a fully retracted position within the tubular passageways and a fully extended position extending radially outward from laterally opposed sides of the steering wheel central transverse hub portion a sufficient distance beyond the annular ring portion to obstruct and prevent effective rotation of the steering wheel. A security rod release button protruding from the rear of the central hub portion simultaneously moves a pair of spring biased detent pins in the housing between a latched position engaged with the security rods to maintain the rods in the fully retracted position and an unlatched position disengaged from the security rods. A pair of latch members connected with a key lock are movable between a latched position engaged with the security rods to maintain the rods in the fully extended position and an unlatched position disengaged therefrom to allow retraction thereof. The key lock has a key receiving portion on the front of the steering wheel for receiving a key that moves the latch members to their unlatched position to allow retraction of the security rods.